


Твоя юность заводит озабоченных стариков (и другие нравственные сказочки)

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он выглядит молодо. Возможно, ему двенадцать. Может, тринадцать? От него несёт отцовскими проблемами и пренебрежением. Когда Себастьян забирает его, он просто молча встаёт на носочки и, обхватив своими ручками шею Себастьяна, целует его. На вкус он как мятная зубная паста и выглядит изголодавшимся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоя юность заводит озабоченных стариков (и другие нравственные сказочки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lying about your age will make older men fuck you (and other moral tales)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974731) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Он ждёт на углу улицы, облизывая губы и посасывая сигарету, будто табачный дым для него важнее кислорода; бросаясь с надеждой к каждому одинокому мужчине, который проходит мимо него.

\- Мы хорошо проведём время, пожалуйста, возьмите меня домой, - стонет он. – Пожалуйста, это не будет стоить вам ничего, мы просто хорошо проведём время.

Он выглядит молодо. Возможно, ему двенадцать. Может, тринадцать? От него несёт отцовскими проблемами и пренебрежением. Когда Себастьян забирает его, он просто молча встаёт на носочки и, обхватив своими ручками шею Себастьяна, целует его. На вкус он как мятная зубная паста и выглядит изголодавшимся.

По дороге домой он недовольно бросает, что его зовут Джим, мальчишка практически забирается на Себастьяна, чтобы прижаться к его губам. В конце концов, Себастьян берёт его на руки, позволяя Джиму посасывать кожу на своей шее, пока они не добираются до тёмной квартиры Себастьяна.

Они не занимаются любовью, они трахаются, жёстко и с гортанными звуками, вырывающимися из горла Джима, которые, кажется, способны разбудить старушку, живущую этажом выше, но Себастьяна это совершенно не волнует, потому что движение узких бедер Джима больше, чем все, что он видел раньше.

После они лежат вместе, Себастьян прижимает Джима как можно ближе к себе, в основном, потому что мальчишка и сам сжимается в комок, стараясь быть ближе к мужчине насколько это возможно, почти пытаясь похоронить себя под ним. Его глаза выглядят мёртвыми.

\- Синяки, - говорит Себастьян. Джим недовольно косится на него. – Откуда они?

Его шоколадные глаза закрываются, и он позволяет себе длинный вздох.  
\- Блять, из-за тебя, - говорит он, но яркие пятна виднеются на животе и боках, хотя Моран не трогал мальчонку там.

\- Да ладно?

Джим распахивает глаза.  
\- Не твоё дело, - выплёвывает он вместо ответа и Себастьян понимает, что именно синяки являются причиной того, что мальчишка оказался сегодня в его кровати, так что он ничего не говорит, просто предлагает Джиму сигарету и прижимает его к себе, когда брюнет старается прижаться ещё ближе.

*

После этого Себастьян ищет его. Он не знает почему, но он думает о мальчишке, из-за которого его сердце сжимается от боли. В детстве его тоже избивали. Но единственное различие между ними было в том, что Себастьян трахал любую женщину, которую мог заполучить, а не взрослых мужчин.

Он видит брюнета снова месяц спустя, тот стоит на углу той же улицы; слёзы капают с его лица, когда он старается привлечь очередного клиента, умоляя кого-нибудь забрать его с собой домой.

Когда они встречаются глазами, Джим подбегает и целует его снова, так же, как раньше, но в этот раз влажно и неопытно. В этих поцелуях нужда, отчаянье и надежда, что сегодня его заберут, и Себастьян с удовольствием потакает желанию маленького мальчика.

Они не успевают дойти до квартиры Себастьяна прежде, чем у того встаёт. Джим начинает рыдать, игнорируя слёзы и двигая онемевшими руками, он толкает Себастьяна к кирпичной стене на полпути вниз по аллее и падает на колени, быстро расстегивает штаны мужчины и засовывает его член себе в рот, заглушая свои всхлипы. Себастьяну кажется это прекрасным, Джим кричит, когда его губы начинают двигаться вниз и вверх по члену мужчины.

Когда он кончает - тихо и неожиданно - он почти вырывает несколько прядей волос с головы Джима.

Тонкие губы мальчишки двигаются по стволу члена, доводя любовника до оргазма, и когда чувствовать это уже тяжело, он вытаскивает его с тихим хлопком и подаётся вперёд, оперевшись головой о бедро Себастьяна.

  
\- Мы почти дошли до моей квартиры, ты же знаешь, - сказал Себастьян.

\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость, - Джим плюнул и встал.

\- Я и не предлагаю. Я предлагаю безопасность.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, - завопил Джим сломанным голосом. Он откашлялся. – Я не нуждаюсь ни в ком.

\- Можно твой номер?

\- Нет.

\- Дать свой?

\- Нет.

  
Себастьян засунул руку в карман, где всегда держал ручку. Он взял руку Джима и, вытянув её вперёд, написал на ладони мальчика свой номер.

\- Сотовый. Можешь писать мне, если хочешь, - сказал он и Джим уставился на свою руку, будто Себастьян только что вырезал там древние руны.

Слёзы снова начали капать, словно вода из старого грязного крана, мальчик разворачивается и убегает вниз по улице, постукивая по асфальту подошвой своих ботинок. Себастьян вздыхает и облокачивается о кирпичную стену, думая, что стоит догнать Джима, но так и не решается пуститься в бег. Это не его битва, не его ребёнок, чтобы охранять его.

*

Проходит месяц, а Себастьян не может забыть своего мальчика.

\- Почему ты дал мне свой номер?

Он думает, что это девчушка, с которой он трахался вчера вечером, и отвечает:  
\- Потому что ты прекрасна, любимая.

\- Я не… Я Джим. Ты ещё помнишь меня?

Себастьян затягивается сигаретой до самого фильтра, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Думаю о тебе всё время.

Происходит слишком длинная пауза, прежде чем его телефон снова оживает. Себастьян не зажигает новую сигарету, он сидит на своём жёстком диване и прикрывается глаза.

\- Почему?

\- Я не знаю.

Остаток дня его телефон не издаёт больше ни звука. Себастьян спит.

*

Несколько дней спустя Джим пишет ему, Себастьян не может сказать как много дней слилось в одну длинную строку безнадёжных попыток почувствовать что-нибудь.

<i><right>Этой ночью я снова пойду туда, но хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь остановил меня.</right>

Почему?

<right>Я ненавижу себя. Я не люблю ёбаных незнакомых мужчин, я просто хочу знать, что живой.</right>

Ты можешь прийти ко мне. Помнишь где это?

<right>Да. Приду попозже. Не знаю когда.</right></i>

*

Себастьян немного убирается в доме: собирает все пустые пивные бутылки и пачки от сигарет и бросает их в мешок для мусора. Он заталкивает всё это в мусорные баки на улице, а затем ждёт, осознавая, что теперь из-за сделанных им действий его квартира выглядит слишком аккуратной.

Джим не поймёт.

Мальчик появляется на пороге его дома ближе к полночи, дрожа, хотя воздух не такой уж холодный, и завернувшись в джемпер на два размера больше его. Он смотрит на Себастьяна грустными глазами, что заставляет того представить небо и задуматься о том, как далеки звёзды.

\- Можно войти? – спрашивает он и, в отличии от его тела, его голос звучит ровно. – Пожалуйста?

Себастьян отходит в сторону и Джим осторожно ступает внутрь, осматриваясь в тёмной комнате, как если бы на полу лежали капканы на медведя, а на стене висел бы пистолет, стреляющий во всё, что движется.

\- Ты собираешься изнасиловать меня? – спросил Джим осторожно и сел на диван. Он пнул свои ботинки и свернулся в комок, как бы прячась.

\- Нет. Никакого секса, пока ты не пожелаешь этого, - ответил Себастьян, садясь рядом.

\- Уверен? Я предпочёл бы быть к этому готовым, - пробормотал Джим.

\- Сколько тебе? – спросил мужчина и брюнет вздрогнул.

\- Д-двенадцать.

\- Честно?

\- Пятнадцать.

\- Точно?

\- Мне пятнадцать, - повторил Джим. – Мужчинам нравится, когда я моложе, просто я бреюсь и выгляжу так, будто ещё не достиг возраста полового созревания и… и я выгляжу как ребёнок, - Джим корчит гримасу и очевидно, что он сожалеет о словах. Теперь Себастьян не чувствует, что спать с ним так уж плохо.

Они не разговаривают. Себастьян включает телик и Джим засыпает, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Около четырёх, Себастьян идёт в свою комнату, берёт запасное одеяло и накрывает им Джима.

*

Они переписываются часами каждый день, и Джим рассказывает Себастьяну в 130 символах сообщений о своём отце и попытках самоубийства. По крайней мере, раз в неделю Джим приходит и спит на диване, когда мыслей в его голове становится слишком много, или когда отец сильно избивает.

Одним ненастным вечером Себастьян везёт Джима в больницу, чтобы зафиксировать сломанное запястье.

Они не разговаривают.

Себастьяну так много хочется сказать мальчишке, он так вырос за прошедший год, но он все равно остается ему родным.

Они снова не трахаются, пока Джим не прижимает Себастьяна к двери и тихонько шепчет, что теперь ему шестнадцать. Они не трахаются, как раньше, они занимаются любовью на диване, а затем всё падает.

\- Останься со мной, - настаивает Себастьян. – Пожалуйста, останься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался к отцу, я люблю тебя. Я хочу оберегать тебя

Джим остаётся спокойным.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Мне нужно взять некоторые вещи из дома. Я н-не…

Слёзы капают с его лица, и это второй раз, когда Себастьян видит, как мальчик плачет. Он удивляется, сложив руки, что происходит в гениальной голове Джима.

\- Мне страшно, - вздыхает он, его голос дрожит в темноте. - Я н-не хочу уходить. Он заметит.

\- Не заметит, - обещает Себастьян. – А даже если и заметит, то я прослежу, чтобы он не обидел тебя.

Джим вытер слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и уставился в потолок.

\- Выглядишь как покойник, - говорит Себастьян.

\- Я чувствую себя мертвецом.

\- Я хочу облегчить это.

\- Ты не можешь.

\- Я могу попытаться.

Не проходит и секунды, прежде, чем Джим отталкивает Себастьяна от себя и натягивает штаны.

\- Ты просто любишь меня, потому что я молодой, - рявкнул Джим. – Потому что я буду трахать тебя.

\- Джим…

\- Я сожалею, что позволял трогать себя, прости. Просто забудь обо мне, пожалуйста, мне нужно идти д…

\- Джим!  
Голос Себастьяна встряхивает Джима и мужчина вздыхает, пытаясь успокоить гнев, закипающий в его животе.

\- Слушай меня, - говорит Себастьян. – Слушай. Я утешал и разговаривал с тобой слишком долго, чтобы желать для себя только твоё тело. Ты такой умный, такой удивительный. Слушать твои речи это как… как… - Себастьян останавливается и качает головой. – Это замечательно!

Плечи Джима опадают. Он садится на диван.

\- Ты лучше, чем звёзды, - говорит он тихо и сжимается в маленький шарик. – Можно я побуду в одиночестве? Я схожу и заберу свои вещи завтра.

Себастьян сглатывает, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле, и слыша громкий стук своего сердца, которое, кажется, вот-вот вырвется из грудной клетки.

\- Всё хорошо. Поговорим утром. Спокойной ночи.

\- Доброй ночи, Себастьян.

Себастьян оставляет своего маленького мальчика в одиночестве, во тьме съедающей его кожу, и притворяется, будто слышит сказанное Джимом «Я люблю тебя», когда он закрывает дверь в свою спальню.


End file.
